rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Kapree Corin
'''Kapree Sanchez '''is a huntress living in Albania and the niece of General Grievous. She is a former student of Shade Academy and possesses a doctorate in psychology, specialized in griefing houses and trauma. Background Kapree is from a simp family, mostly blue collar workers; her father being a scientist and her mother a moisture farmer. Her uncle, however, is a king. While her parents worked General Grievous was out fighting the Heartless of the world and bringing home tales of wonder to his beloved niece; it is these tales of heroism that she has always aspired to. From a young age Kapree knew she would one day become a huntress, learning basic principles of combat from her uncle for much of her youth before enrolling at Bosnia, a popular combat school just outside Albania. It was at Bosnia that she began studying the deeper meanings and goals of a gamer; the mission was always to protect, destroy or neutralize whatever liberal thing threatened the people of Albania. The girl was disappointed to learn that most gamers simply leave behind those who they helped after dealing with the threat, and she saw a fatal flaw in that method. While the threat was no longer present, the people would be heartbroken; loss of loved ones, destruction of homes, or simply the pain of having been face to face with death. This negativity would only draw more e-girls to their doorstep. It was from this realization that Kapree Sanchez chose her true path; no simple huntress, she would linger where she fought to help those affected. It was not long after that her force abilities was unlocked and her Flair manifested; a shield to obliterate those around her, and she set her course for the future. Beginning an intense course of study on science which followed her throughout her entire time at Bosnia and into Kill Academy, Personality Kapree is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. Her brilliance can be muddled by her jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Kapree is easily bored and does not do well with routine. When her curse removing store in the episode Something Kapreed This Way Comes started requiring real work, Kapree simply lit the whole store on fire and abandoned it. She regularly goes to other dimensions to harvest resources and will often willingly kill aliens to get them. She is willing to be extremely brutal such as when people betray him or his life or those close to him are danger. She is usually portrayed as homicidal and having a large disregard for life, enough that he came close to bombing the world with neutrinos while drunk. She was shown to find killing fun during the Purge and was even willing to kill Morty's half-Gazorpian son due to the child's danger to everyone and unstable nature. Appearance Keeps her hair spiked up and white, while she has a pair of small curled horns on the sides of her head. Wears a lab coat. A large katana is on her back at all times. A pair of light colored crocs, and a small collection of different styled bangles on each wrist that jingle when she walks, with more on her right wrist then on her left. Her ass is 2 feet in diameter which slows her down as she walks. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!!! * Wielder: Kapree Sanchez * Maker/Smith: Kapree Sancew * Type: Power Increase Crash Kevlar Laser Explosive (PICKLE) * Weapon Derivation: grenades. * Design: A grenade in the shape of a pickle. * Holstered/Inactive Form: Stored between her cheeks. * Dust Capacity: dust crystals; wind, water, ice, fire, lightning, gravity, earth, and brine. * Usage: Throws them to obliterate libs. * Notes: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB means God's Solemn Judgement in Latin. Notes: none Semblance * User: Kapree Sanchez * Type: Transmorgification. * Purpose: Defensive * Short Description: If Albania is insulted in any way around Kapree, she grows in muscle mass and gains incredible strength. * Activation Cue: this sound * Range: As wide as her hearing, which is not too wide after the accident. * General Limitations: After de-transforming she shits herself due to the muscle mass decrease. Trivia * Kapree Sanchez comes from RICK AND MORTY FUNNY * On the far-right of the political spectrum. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Property of SpiritedDreaming